The Creator’s book
The Creator’s Book The Creator’s book is a prop from many of Brandon’s videos and is arguably the most important item in all of Brandon Rogers’ lore. It makes appearances in Stuff and Sam episodes 19 & 20 and then returns in Blame the Hero Episode 2 Stuff & Sam In Stuff & Sam Episode 19 Sam and his camera crew venture to TV30 Headquarters after Donna kicks Sam out of the house because Sam wants to quit his talk show. When he gets to the office of Mr. Kronus from Magic Funhouse who turns out to be Brandon Rogers in disguise. Brandon reveals to Sam that he was created by Brandon through the power of the creator’s magic book. it is unknown how Brandon came into acquisition of the book, whether he stole it, created it, or simply bought it from a store the book’s origins are unknown. all that is known is that the book created every famous Brandon Rogers skit and character. it also spawned some evil characters such as Bryce Tankthrust or Bobby Worst who would surely hunt down and kill Brandon just to get the book. Brandon explains to Sam that the decision to quit the show did not come from the book, but rather Sam’s own decisions as Brandon’s pennbriefly ran out when writing Episode 18. Brandon gifts the book to Sam claiming that Sam is worthy enough to write his own ending to his show and not get it cancelled like Magic Funhouse or Theater Class, so after Sam and the crew mess around with the book for a few minutes Sam accidentally murders Brandon after being not very specific in his wording in the book. Before he dies, Brandon tells Sam to make amends with all the people Sam has hurt or harassed over the course of the show. the first person Sam can think of is the oldest living clone of Elmer. Sam and his crew use the book to then teleport to an underground Elmer resistance base where Tankhrust spies can’t intercept any Elmer signals. After speaking to a bartender Elmer who tells Sam that it was prophecised that he would come, Sam finally meets the oldest Elmer, over 40 years old, who tells Sam that the prophecy foretold of the creator’s book. Sam apologizes for indirectly killing the Elmer clone creator Bryce Tankthrust, thinking Elmer would be saddened by the news, but the Elmers are overjoyed that their cruel creator is dead. Sam uses the book to cure the Elder Elmer’s Crippled legs and Elmer rewards Sam with a hug and a hearty thanking for everything. In an act of kindness and stupidity, Sam gifts the book to the first Elmer, telling him to write the Elmers a happy ending. The last things Sam asks Elmer to write in the book are that Sam farts out a quick half million dollars, and that with or without Sam, Donna lives happily ever after the way that was best for her. which just happens to be with Sam in her life. the After Credits scene for the final episode shows Bryce Tankthrust, having been resurrected, sitting in a jail cell in the Elmer resistance Bunker. Elmer keeps the book on strict lockdown in a secret locker and only takes it out to torture Bryce. With that, Stuff & Sam ends and the Creator’s Book has a new purpose. Blame the Hero the book makes a brief return in Blame the Hero Episode 2: Sassy wasteland. It‘s purpose in this episode is to explain where it is and what happened to it. after 15 years of torture, Bryce decides she’s had enough. this segment takes place in a flashback narrated by Elmer to Blame. Bryce has been forced to stab herself, shoot herself, snap her neck, hang herself, even eat shit. but when Bryce decides she’s had enough, Elmer begins on a long spiel about how Bryce deserves it because of how many innocent Elmer’s she’s killed and ripped their hearts out. but while Elmer gets carried away with talking Bryce steals the book and makes it so Elmer breaks both of his legs, explaining why he is in a wheelchair again in Episode One. Bryce attempts to use the book to escape the bunker, however she soon discovers that she has reached the last page and in her fit of angered awe she is taken away by the Elmer Prison guards. It is unknown what happens to the book after this. The pages have run out so therefore it has no further use so it may have been destroyed by the Elmers soon after, maybe right before the atomic blast. It also may have been preserved, or it might have simply been disposed of, such as being thrown away. the book may return in a future Blame the Hero episode or another Brandon Lore related video, but it must be in the past, as the books usefulness ends in 2033.